夕日
by RainyRain123
Summary: "Kuronuma, kau tahu? Bahkan kupu-kupu saja tidak sadar dirinya punya sayap yang indah." [SawaKaze, headcanon, future-fic] #3


_Disclaimer: Kimi ni Todoke belongs to Shina Karuho. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: headcanon, future-fic._ _Ini cerita ketiga yang saya buat berdasarkan lagu Sayonara no Natsu milik Aoi Teshima._ _Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **夕日**

(Sunset)

 _a SawaKaze fanfiction_

* * *

Itu adalah rawa terpekat yang pernah dia lihat.

Kazehaya Shouta menunduk untuk mengambil bola bisbol yang tidak sengaja dilemparnya sampai ke kelas seni. Untung saja bolanya melewati jendela terbuka, pikirnya lega. Yah, boleh dibilang ceroboh, tapi sungguh, dia tidak tahu Kuronuma sedang ada di sana; duduk di depan kanvas basah, dengan wajah kaget yang manis.

(Sendirian pula.)

"Kau yakin bolaku tidak mengenaimu?" dia bertanya sungguh-sungguh setelah meminta maaf. Kagok, tangannya yang bebas menggaruk kepala. "Atau terkena cat hitam sampai mengotori lukisanmu?"

Gadis sederhana itu menggeleng saat menunduk. Malu. Pipinya yang pucat disaput semburat merah. Sebisa mungkin menutupi lukisannya saat Shouta mendekat. "L-lu-lukisanku memang gelap begitu. Anu, Chizu- _chan_ bilang gambarku jelek. Jadi ... aku sengaja melukis yang mudah untuk prakarya."

Shouta mendengus hampir tertawa. "Siapa bilang? Yang kulihat justru rawa paling indah."

Sekali lagi Sawako menggeleng, alisnya berkerut dalam. "I-itu cuma goresan hitam yang tidak rata. Terlalu gelap dan mengerikan."

Sepertiku, pikirnya. Suram, pesimis, dan tidak menarik. Sawako hampir berpikir kalau Shouta akan mengabaikannya dan berlalu pergi, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah mampu ditebak olehnya. Saat Sawako menengadah, Shouta masih di sana dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Memang begitulah rawa, Kuronuma. Misterius. Tapi kau tidak akan tahu indahnya sampai melihat lebih dekat."

Ah ... Sawako lupa caranya menarik udara. Ada apa ini? Apa oksigen sudah punah diserap mata teduh Shouta? Gelagapan, dicobanya mengatakan sesuatu, "O-oh! Seperti saat melihat pantulan matahari terbenam di permukaannya?"

Mungkin dia terlalu lamban, atau baru kali ini menyadarinya, tapi perut Sawako geli saat mendengar tawa Shouta. Jernih. Seperti suara rintik hujan di daun-daun, atau angin kencang yang mengayunkan genta bambu. Yang jelas, perasaan ini melilit dan berbunga di saat yang bersamaan.

Shouta berhenti tertawa, tampak malu sendiri. Punggung tangannya menutup senyum yang hampir tercipta lagi. "Iya, begitu. Tambahkan saja refleksi matahari di lukisanmu, Kuronuma. Aku yakin hasilnya akan sangat bagus."

"Aku," Sawako menggigit bibirnya, "tidak terlalu yakin."

Shouta pura-pura mendecak dan mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan. "Kuronuma, kau tahu? Bahkan kupu-kupu saja tidak sadar dirinya punya sayap yang indah."

Sawako tidak tahu, dan dia terlalu disorientasi karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Shouta. Dia menggeleng, disambut acakan rambut lagi dan tawa lepas.

"Kupu-kupu tidak tahu sayapnya begitu indah. Dia pikir masih sejelek ulat karena tidak punya mata belakang untuk melihat sayapnya." Mata Shouta merefleksikan sang senja, membiaskannya dengan lebih hangat waktu berkata mantap, "Ya, seperti itulah dirimu, Kuronuma."

Hanya beberapa menit. Hanya sekeping kejadian random yang dipilih takdir untuk diputar hari ini. Atau malah tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana dunia. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah lupa bagaimana matahari bersinar begitu indah sekarang.

* * *

"Sawako- _sensei_!"

Shouta berbalik, menggetarkan lembut sepedanya saat tanggannya tidak sengaja menyenggol bel. Ada Sawako di sana, ditengah anak-anak kecil yang baru tahu kalau bumi itu bulat, dalam semburan hangat senja di awal musim gugur. Shouta mau saja terdiam di sana sepanjang hari, memandangi perempuan yang sedang antusias menjawab pertanyaan khas anak-anak murid kelasnya.

Tapi, sungguh, bisa tidak Sawako hentikan senyum yang tidak ditujukan untuknya itu?

"Maaf," sebelum otaknya sadar, Shouta sudah menghampiri dan menarik lengan Sawako pelan, "tapi boleh kupinjam dulu guru kalian?"

"Kazehaya- _sensei_!"

Sawako juga sama kagetnya dengan anak-anak itu, tapi Shouta hanya tersenyum dan menuntunnya naik sepeda. Ngebut, meninggalkan sorakan jahil di belakang mereka.

"Kazehaya- _sensei_ curang!"

Shouta hanya tertawa, seirama dengan sepeda mereka yang membelah jalan setapak penuh dengan bayangan pohon-pohon bergoyang. Sawako menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'maaf' dan 'aku lupa waktu' dan 'apa Shouta marah?'. Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka mereka memanggil nama depanmu semudah itu, sedangkan aku butuh bertahun-tahun menunggunya." Shouta melirik ke belakang, merasa senang melihat wajah merah Sawako.

Apa, ya, namanya perasaan ini? Dekut yang menyangkut di tenggorokan, degup lembut yang hadir tiba-tiba di dalam dada. Padahal tidak selamanya mereka merasakan bahagia, karena cinta juga menciptakan duka. Jadi, apa namanya semua ini?

"Ta-ta-tapi ada dua nama Kazehaya di sekolah. Akan susah kalau me-mereka juga memanggilku Kazehaya- _sensei_ ..."

Khas Sawako. Mementingkan diri sendiri itu seperti dosa besar baginya—meski itulah yang membuat Shouta mencintainya sampai sekarang. Sampai mereka berhasil menjadi guru di sekolah kecil di atas bukit, sampai Shouta memberinya cincin pasangan resmi seperti miliknya musim dingin lalu, dan semoga sampai saat mereka tua.

"Ah, benar juga, sih. Tapi, sebentar lagi akan lebih dari dua orang yang punya nama Kazehaya."

Sepeda yang disetirnya menuruni tanjakan, tepat saat sinar matahari terpanjang mencapai mereka, menyatu dengan wajah tersenyum Sawako yang lembut, menyamai tawa hangat Shouta. Terbenam, terbit, terbenam lagi, untuk kemudian terbit kembali. Ya. Sebuah refrain.

Seperti kata-kata yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya bagi mereka.

End


End file.
